the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead Zone
The Dead Zone 'is a location featured in The 100. It is unknown what location it was pre-war, only that it is not far off from what was once known as Washington, D.C. It is likely to be in what was New York as the Statue of Liberty is seen half-buried in sand during the opening titles and the Manhattan Bridge can be seen in the background behind Jaha's missile after he lands on Earth. History Little is known about The Dead Zone, other than that it is inhabited by Nomadic Grounders, who often travel toward The City of Light in search of save haven. Throughout the Series 'Season 2 In "Inclement Weather", Thelonious Jaha crawls out of his missile after arriving in the Dead Zone on Earth with the derelict Manhattan Bridge sinking into the desert sand behind him. In "Many Happy Returns", Jaha wakes up and comes across Zoran, who takes him back to his mother and father's camp. Jaha is given food and drink as Sienne tells him that he is in The Dead Zone on the way to The City of Light. She and her family are searching for the City of Light after they left their home so her deformed son, Zoran, could live. As there is a bounty on Sky People, Osias then turns Jaha over to a bounty hunter in exchange for a horse to help his family travel to the City of Light. In "Long Into an Abyss", Jaha suggests taking the Sky People across the Dead Zone and to the City of Light after the Grounder Commander tells them they need to leave their territory or die. In "Survival of the Fittest", Murphy takes Jaha to the drop ship to visit his son's grave. The next morning, eleven other Sky People have arrived and Jaha invites Murphy to join them in their journey to the City of Light, a place where everyone is accepted. In "Rubicon", John Murphy, Jaha and eleven others embark on their journey towards The City of Light, travelling through the Dead Zone. While travelling they come across a Grounder named Emori who tells them she is also seeking the City of Light. Emori later betrays the group, taking all of their supplies. Murphy, Jaha and four others continue their journey while Caspian and six others make their way back to Camp Jaha. In "Bodyguard of Lies", the remaining group continues their journey. Two people are blown up by land mines leaving Jaha, Murphy and the two others sitting and waiting for a sandstorm to pass in The Dead Zone. When it ends, the group carefully makes their way through the minefield. They come to the end and believe they have reached the City of Light but it turns out to be a large field of solar panels. Murphy throws a rock at a panel in rage, but awakens a flying drone. The drone heads them to a boat which they use to cross a large body of water, abandoning The Dead Zone. Residents 'Current' These are the residents of The Dead Zone. It is unclear whether or not these people are still within The Dead Zone, however, this is where they were last seen. *Zoran *Sienne *Osias *Emori *Otan (Emori's Brother) 'Jaha's Followers' Twelve Sky People including John Murphy joined Thelonious Jaha on his journey to The City of Light. Only Jaha and Murphy are known to have made it out of the Dead Zone and are still alive. The whereabouts of Caspian and the 6 other Sky People who decided to return to Camp Jaha are currently unknown. 'Notable Members' *Thelonious Jaha *John Murphy *Harris (died in landmine) *Lily (died in landmine) *Richard (killed by Sea Snake) *Craig (killed by Sea Snake) *Caspian (whereabouts unknown) Notes and Trivia *The first desert seen on the show. *The Dead Zone is used to travel to The City of Light. *The Dead Zone can be seen in the opening credits in Season 2. Category:The 100 Category:Earth Category:Locations